The Priest And The Nameless Pharaoh
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the story of the priest and the nameless pharaoh. How their rivalry began...


_**Author's Note:** Welcome, one and all... Yu-Gi-Oh! fans and audience alike... I welcome you to this story, "The Priest And The Nameless Pharaoh". But... Before you begin, I must say that you come this far... to travel far and dig up this known tale... of Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. I must say that you entered a very dark like story... and I must forewarn you that you entered... an unknown piece of their past... The past of their ancient times. If you proceed with caution, I must think that you wish to read... but... As a favor to give, please note that this tale is very tragic and despair to read... yet... If you tread on, by all means... enjoy the story..._

* * *

**_The Priest And The Nameless Pharaoh_**

_**Summary:** This is the story of the priest and the nameless pharaoh. How their rivalry began..._

* * *

_You have come afar and wide upon this tale... as an explorer of finding a tale that is full of woes and lies. What you come across will simply uncover the tale between a priest that was a little smaller and yet, such full of determination to be upon the standards... as well as a pharaoh that loves certain challenges. Between these two, there was certain doubts and certain arrange in arguments... and yet, with such stubbornness. It has come to people's attention that they once were just bitter rivals... but with such opposite ends. As they continued in their past, people couldn't help, but as to wonder what they were for each other. They couldn't refrain their known to be squabbling and bitterness to each other... and yet, with such misunderstandings. As they continued through such, they once been friendly and so loyal amongst. But... when time fell, they were nothing, but something with such... unchained memories..._

_It was a few years ago when the shadows befallen upon the skies... as time center around them both... and yet, with such cruelty to each... including amongst their people. When they were just young pharaohs, they were just a little out of line and such coldness in their soul... As time went by, their bitterness sometimes could get un-lapsed and unknown about themselves. They couldn't withstand such... brutal lies and simple minded affirm... and yet, they cannot withstand their ways of who they are and their purpose. As they worked with such might and difficulty, they amongst the people in a town as... the city of Domino. They were rather... a man versus a man of another that cannot be certain of who they were as they just... known each other in a school that seemed what we know as Domino High School. As they seem to approach face by face, they never thought that their... friend like approach turned out to be... darkish and such despair about their true personalities. When they first encounter, things weren't what it seems to be._

_It was like an unknown relationship with bitterness and full of such great remorse upon themselves and such might... that it shattered each per heart. As they worked with such might, they couldn't recall of their such known lives, but yet, in bitterness for amongst... They couldn't withhold their arguing any longer. When they were young, as pharaohs... A pharaoh that was being a smaller priest... and a pharaoh that was unknown for his name in ancient times... There was simply nothing they could do about their rivalry... and yet, with all due respect, these two put such great smite fights... What they couldn't do... was that... they couldn't settle another set foot and they just... let... catastrophe ensue. They couldn't say another word... as these following words from... the men that spoke within one of their palace:_

_"...I have come to attain my duties as a pharaoh of Egypt. I have come to... not humble such rudeness. I wanted a man that could... appease my center. What may you give... Pharaoh Atem?" The man that spoke... with such... loathing in his eyes. "...Why must you be... a man that never loves as such to his people?"_

_"...I have never seen a man this stubborn and such rudeness... yet... I cannot deny that I am... a man that needs such... distain. I cannot set my words to you, Pharaoh Seto. I am now a man that needs his time alone. You have soiled my life... and betrayed my trust in you. So... What may come that you speak?"_

_"...I have ended my cause and purpose as a priest. I have yet... to find a person that I wished to partake in discussion. May we... settle this far from you?" Priest Seto spoke... snarling under his breath. He was rather a man that wished to never be... within his own... place and even... his own crown. "...I was certain of you... that you... loved to hear me. What may you say that I can't be around, Pharaoh Atem? What may you speak of these words... when I'm as well a pharaoh? What are you and why?"_

_"...Pharaoh Seto... I have ended our ties with each other... and what have you given me? What have you given me as always?" Pharaoh Atem... dulled in reply. He was rather a man that wished to not listen to him at all. He was thinking of such another... but with such... misguidance. He was mad upon the life he... set upon and yet, with unknown reasons. He simply yawned in boredom of his own. "...Priest... you used to be... but why... must you insult my ways? I just wish I knew who I am with you..."_

_"...Why must you insist on lying to me? I am a pharaoh like you now. I must ask this from you: Do you simply care for me at all and not that man?" He then... added in a growl. "...Do you like anything I am at least the smallest?"_

_"...I am not you or him. I just wish you leave this palace at once. Why must you... insist on telling such words and lies to me?" He responded in a yawn again. "...What are you entirely for him or for yourself?"_

_"...What are you?! Who must you love? Do you love about who I am as a pharaoh? Why won't you tell? Do you love another... besides I?"_

_"...I have not been this senile about you. What may you simply wish to imply that I do?" Pharaoh Atem snarled as well. He was tired of his utmost behavior. He then spoke enraged, "...I have not yet to love you... and I... wanted to settle another instead of you."_

_"...What may you say to this then? What must be done so you would care for I? I just wish you listened to me. What must you be... this senile about my intrusion?" He asked in such hurtful tones. "...What may you be this way?"_

_"...Because... I have not settle as such of you. I have not obtain the one I care for... but now, you must go and leave me be. I must now... be going... to find that man I so wanted to speak for." He then made a solemn glare. "...Now, begone now. I shall now find a man I need to settle for."_

_Pharaoh Atem spoke... with him for... five days and said he was a harassment... and then... As the bitterness grew larger, their rivalry was now put... to settle a matter to score. He was rather a man that wanted his feelings... at least, from Priest Pharaoh Seto. He was a man that wanted as such to care... but then, their rivalry turned into the darkness within their own... palace. The two were rather just rivals and they simply... hated each other for not living amongst... and yet... with such... violence and despair, they were sure to appease their people with such competitiveness. And so, they were known to be such... bitter rivals to the very end... until the present. They were rather such cruelty and lies with each other... and that's how it all began... In such all in all... _

_They were such bitter rivals to the very end and they never set among their lines... but... with such words, there was a bitter conclusion to this all. There was nothing more to be said... for we knew their bitterness and sense... of such moral losses. As to be sure of this all, there was no way out within their ways... until... the conclusion to this all... but... with such of a tale like this, there was no more to be said and done. If there was a way to settle as such, there was this to this all:_

_If we were to just remain at them, would it changed? _

_Would it simply just not happen? _

_And yet, we have not been as sure as to why it ended as such. But... On such a sour like... tale to give, we were sure as to know that they were just... only two men that loves such differences and rivalry to this day. _

_As we think back, there was a little doubts and why's as always... but I knew there was no point of return to give. As my gratitude, I am assure that you like this all... but I knew it was just given as a shortage. _

_I thank you, my friend... for such listening... and so, I shall go and attain my duties with my people... _

_Farewell, and I... will see you on the next... tale that I... will shower upon for you._

* * *

_**Author's Closure Note:** I am now as of this moment had to go and see you on the next tale to appeal. I am certain that this is what you wanted... but I knew it was... such simple like words. Yet, I am assure you will find the next be a bit... intense and such... over... appease. I am now to go and leave you here... and thank you so much for your divided attention. I leave you and I... hope you enjoyed that._


End file.
